jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Wind and Fire
|ja_kanji = アース・ウインド・アンド・ファイヤー |engname = Terra Ventus (English Localization) |user = Mikitaka Hazekura |namesake = Earth, Wind & FireHarvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 (American R&B band) |type = Integrated Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = C |speed = C |range = N/A |durability = A |precision = C |potential = C }} is the name of Mikitaka Hazekura's power appearing in Diamond is Unbreakable. It is currently unknown if Earth Wind and Fire is a Stand or an alien ability due to the mysterious origins surrounding its user Mikitaka. Description Like all abilities directly conferring supernatural powers to their users, Earth Wind and Fire doesn't actually possess a physical form: instead, it is bound to its user's body. As a result of Mikitaka's self-proclaimed alien identity, there is speculation regarding the true nature of Earth Wind and Fire and its origin. Due to the circumstances surrounding Mikitaka and the author's own purposeful ambiguity, it is currently unknown if it is an alien ability or a Stand. Abilities Mikitaka's Earth Wind and Fire is a harmless shapeshifting power whose usefulness is mitigated by Mikitaka's eccentricity. Shapeshifting Earth Wind and Fire allows Mikitaka to transform into any object.Chapter 380, I Am an Alien! (3) When transforming, Mikitaka decomposes himself into a cluster of strips of an unidentified substance before recomposing himself into one or several objects of his choosing, replicating their appearance, weight and texture.Chapter 379, I Am an Alien! (2) When transformed into an object, he also takes on the properties of the object. Thus morphing a hand into an ice cream cone will make it coldChapter 378, I Am an Alien! (1) or morphing himself into a binocular enables him to also observe things from afar.Chapter 398, Who Wants to Live in a Transmission Tower? (1) He can also partially undo the transformation. Although he can theoretically perfectly replicate objects, Mikitaka is subjected to several limitations. * Firstly, he cannot reproduce complex items like machines or something that requires more strength than his own to operate. * Secondly, Mikitaka considers that all humans look the same and cannot be subtle enough to copy someone's appearance. * Thirdly, he must have a precise idea of what he's transforming into lest his replication ends up largely inaccurate. * Fourthly, Mikitaka is still subject to his bodily weaknesses: being thrown around as dice makes him sick and he will throw up, ruining the masquerade. * Finally, Mikitaka's requires some amount of concentration to operate; if he panics when hearing a siren, he loses control over his power and the shapeshifting becomes random, eventually forcing Mikitaka into his human form.Chapter 383, I Am an Alien! (6) More importantly, Mikitaka's own ignorance about Earth and human society signifies that he has no idea how he is supposed to act, and when transformed can easily act suspicious. Earth Wind and Fire seems able to combine its strength with those of other people: when Mikitaka turned into sneakers for Josuke to wear, he notes that their strength combined is what made them able to move so fast. Regeneration Earth Wind and Fire's power may imply that Mikitaka can regenerate, as when he transforms part of his hands into ice-creams and separates them from his body, he is neither harmed nor anything is missing from his hands later. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Mikitaka6.png|Inability to see Crazy Diamond Mikitaka7.png|Transformed into an iron cable in the battle with Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Super Fly Mikitaka8.png|Transformed into sneakers, his speed and Josuke's combined Mikitaka9.png|Inability to replicate a human face Earth wind fire.png|Mikitaka transforming Earth wind fire2.png|Mikitaka requests assistance Earth wind fire3.png|Transforming into dice Earth wind fire4.png|Vomiting dice EarthWindandFire.jpg|''JoJo 6251'' |-| Anime= Mikitaka_using_EW&F.png|Mikitaka using Earth Wind and Fire to transform. Mikitaka gets ice cream.png|Mikitaka uses Earth Wind and Fire to transform his fingers into ice-cream. Mikitaka_as_a_backscratcher.png|Transforming into a back scratcher. Earth_Wind_and_Fire_stats.png|Earth Wind and Fire's stats. Trivia *Hirohiko Araki mistakenly used the name "Earth Wind and Fire" again in Stone Ocean for the name of Viviano Westwood's Stand when the chapter was published in Weekly Shonen Jump (the name was written slightly different in Japanese). For the tankōbon release, this Stand was renamed "Planet Waves". References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Others/Strange Powers